tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Total Drama Author 4
A lot of people think that they are great authors. Over half of these people are mediocre. This is not only a camp where people are getting their writing skills improved but they are competing to be the best author.... Who will prove that they have the skills? Who will crumble under the pressure? Who will rise to the occasion? This... is... TOTAL! DRAMA! AUTHOR! 4!!! How It Works #Two teams of nine people each will be constructed. #The teams will compete in challenges. (i.e. Write a story where Lindsay and Tyler break up OR write a story where Beth suddenly becomes popular OR write a story about the contest itself.) #Sunshine and Chimmy will read and judge the stories, and determine which team wins. #The winning team is invincible! #Sunshine/Chimmy (Whoever judged the losing team) will pick whoever was the best author on the team that week. #The best person on the losing team will pick two of their teammates to be up for elimination. #The bottom two will give reasons to stay in the game. #Nalyd will determine who goes home (The only guarantee that one is safe is if they're on the winning team, or they win an individual challenge). #Repeat the above steps. #Later in the game, there will be a merge, and the two teams will become the Best-Sellers. #More challenges, stories, elimination. #One author will be left and will be declared the best author ever!! Contestants This season eighteen contestants will compete. It is requested that people provide an avatar of themselves on the talk page. The first challenge will be up next Sunday. Sign-ups are closed! Writing Gophers #Cards777- I did good last season!! #COKEMAN11 (PWNAGE) #Darkdonpatch (I am here to improve my writing skills) #GM -(Hopefully I can win adminship) #KoopaKidJr.- Time to put my writing skills to the test! #Turnertang- Ready to get fourth place again! #Weblykinly (i expect to get pass the first couple of eliminations then fail, this is going to be fun!) #YoshiPerson (This should be fun! I love writing! All I beed is the time to do it... (XD)) Typing Bass #Benthegame Finally in. I'm goin all the way! #Ezekielguy-Bring...it. #Jason. -My first time! #Kenzen - Bring it on , Wait is that a bull dont bring it on ahh*runs away from the bull* #NIzzy (NIzzy is back! XD) #Shane - I want to show you all that I can write! #Tdafan123-I`ve improved my wirting,so I`m ready #Tdifan1234-Maybe I'll get farther in this season than last.... XD #Tyedye Oh my god! I'm on a TDAuthor! Expect me to fail! (Also expect occasional British English spelling, Britain is just awsome like that XD) Eliminated #Anonymos- I've made my decision! I'm competing, so ya'll better watch out, cause nobody's going to stand in my way this time Elimination Table Color Code: User = Writing Gopher User = Typing Bass WIN = Won that week's challenge BOW = Was the best of the worst/nominator that week SAFE = Was not eliminated that week NOM = Was in nominated but was not eliminated OUT = Was eliminated 1 Anonymos was on the winning team, but dropped out. Hall of Authors Week One Chat * scene opens up to an epic stadium* Announcer:Welcome to...TOTAL! DRAMA! AUTHOR! 4! *contestants come out of opening in dome to thunderous applause, but the backdrops fall over, revealing a random mess hall, and Sunshine playing a track of applause* Nalyd: ...I said a big, giant stadium, Chimmy! What did you do? Chimmy:How would you spend 2 bucks?! (XD) Nalyd: *brings everyone into a library* You will all be staying here in the library for the next give or take sixteen weeks! FOUR MONTHS OF WRITING! Have fun. *leaves and goes to office* Anonymos: Fortunately for me, those four months won't be anywhere near the period of time when I have to leave for the annual three weeks. GM: Well, hi!! NIzzy: Hiya guys! GM: Hi NIzzy!!! *goes around and greets himself to everyone* (XD) Turnertang: I'm back everyone! (Does a handstand) Chimmy:*hops in* Hey, guys! Hey, I actually recognize most of you this time! (XD) Shane: Um, hi guys! *starts to read a book* GM: Hey, Shane!!! Cards: Hey guys!! I'm ready to write!!! EEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!! I thought I should do that now! Chimmy, are we going to have to write around Christmas???? Shane: Hey GM! I can't wait to start this. Hopefully, it's not due today. Dark:*a diffent bus comes in and Dark comes out with his staright jacket and black angel wings* um can someone get my things? Koops: Oh. My. GOD!!! Dark: WhaT? NIzzy: O.o Dark: Fine i am suppose to be a darker clone of this pixie named um Brightshine Pasta. Cards: *points at Dark* HI!!!!!!!!! *releases Dark from straight jacket* Chimmy:Sorry, guys, IDK when the challenge will be up! :( Dark:Okay oh do you guys know any pixis here because i am suppose to be a clone of one it's called or close to Brightshine Pasta? Chimmy:Oh, you mean Sunshine! ^^. Yeah, she's co-co-hosting! (XD) Dark: Sunshine? hmmm no wonder i am the dark angel of here (Dark angel: born at the same time as the pixie is the copy of it but bears no relationship or DNA to each other but the same age as it and hair color(kinda).Did i just gave out the Dark Angel thing? Chimmy:Yup! (XD) Dark-Meh,I am already got out of Demon Angel Jail so i am loose out in this place luckily they cant catch me here. Cards: I have a question Chimmy, on the rules when it says that the only guarantee that you are safe is if you win invincibility or if your team wins, but if you are the best author on the losing team, and you pick 2 authors to be put up for elimination, doesn't that mean that the best author on the losing team is safe too? Tdafan:*arrives*Hey everyone!Great to be back! NIzzy: Fan of TDA! Nice to see you!(XD FAIL) Cards: HHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Chimmy:IDK Cards, I don't really know how this thing works yet...but I assume you would be! Tdafan:Well,hopefully I can get to the merge this season Chimmy:Well, since I'm a host, I'm not supposed to be picking favorites, but...all of you have a great shot! Tdafan:I can`t wait for the challenge! Dark: I hope there is no Harold voting this season *what you think i dont live in the human world well i live in a apartment). Tdafan:I just realized TBTDIF isn`t here.He should,he`s a great author Cards: I thought he was signed up, but he missed sign-ups. Tdafan:*high fives Cards*Whats up dude!Glad you could make it! Dark: *trying to meditate but cant concentrate* UGH! I thought this was a library why is it so loud? NIzzy: *pokes Dark* XD Tdafan:I`m gonna go unpack*goes to wherever they stay* Cards: *pokes Dark with NIzzy* Tdafan:*pokes Dark*This is better than cable!(XD) Cards: *pokes Dark with NIzzy* Let's play a game!! To play, you first state your username, and a made-up hobby!! I'll go first!! My username is Cards777, and my hobby is poking things with a stick!! (LOL XD!!!!!!) (Wizards of Waverly Place reference) Tdafan:I`m Tdafan123 and I like to eat computers(LOL) NIzzy: I'm NIzzy and I like visting mental hospitals. (XD) GM: I'm GM and I like pie. (XD) Tdafan:Ummm,now what? NIzzy: EVA CLOUD! *runs away* (Good times XD) GM: Let's state our username and say something we don't do. Dark: I am Dark i Write in the Death Note *Grabs both TDAfan and NIzzy and thorws them* Cards: I'm Cards777, and I don't jump off cliffs!! I don't push people off cliffs either! Or do I? (XD) GM: I'm GM and I don't do anything. (XD) NIzzy: I'm NIzzy and I don't do math homework XD Shane: I'm Shane and I don't do buttons, I HATE buttons. IDK why but I just do. Jason: I'm Jason and I get confused easily...wait, huh? Tdafan:*goes into Nalyds office and does prank calls*Hello,you just won a million dollars*pause*No,this isn`t Tdafan123 this is...321nafadt(XD)*pause*No,I`m not interested in any Christmas ornaments,thank you(LOL) Sunshine: *bursts out of Nalyd's epic office* FINALLY!!! I've been locked in there since the end of last season!!! (XD) Dark: Your Sunshine *bursts out laughinh* Your the pixie that i am suppose to be the Demon Angel *Laughs* Sunshine: OMG DEMON ANGEL THINGY!!! *pokes him/her repeatedly* (IDK, sorry XD) Dark: ugh your more annoying then i thought and besides do you even know what Dark Angels are there clones of pixie Tdafan:I made the best prank call! Chimmy:DUN. DUN. DUUUNNNN! (XD couldn't resist) Dark: I thought thiws was a libary (WHEN IS THIS GOING TO STAR) Sunshine: *to Dark* YOU'RE SO ADORABLE!!! *pinches cheeks XD* I'm gonna call you Iggy!!! (First challenge starts tomorrow.) Dark: ugh well at least your not and Punk/Emo/Goth fangirl Tdafan:*spray paints on Nalyds wall 'YoshiPerson Wuz Her'* Sunshine: Speaking of Punk/Emo/Goth fangirl-ness, Chimmy, is Shadii-kun here??? Turnertang: Who's Shadii-kun? Tdafan:(CONF)This is my season! I am way better than i was last season,I got this Anonymos: Shadow, of course! Silly, Turnertang! Sunshine: *pokes pic* Tdafan:*shakes Nonnys hand*Hey,so sorry you lost last season(I regret mentioning that XD) Dark: (rules if an Dark angel and Pixie clones meet:The dark angel cant harm the Pixie and the pixie can use the Dark Angel -_-) Nalyd: Listen up, everyone! Stay out of my office, or you're ELIMINATED. Anyway, ready for... the first challenge? Tdafan:I`m...ready*gulps*(XD) CK11: Bring...it...on. *smirks* Sunshine: *Spongebob voice* I'm ready! I'm ready! Oh, wait, I'm a host... Chimmy:Ya, Shadow IS here! He's in my room! ^^ GM: I'm working on my story. I'm on the third page! (XD) Chimmy:*jaw drops* Shane: My first challenge! I'm so excited! I'll work on it now. I hope my story will be okay. Jason: Hey NIzzy. Whats up? CK11: 2nd story! YES! (XD) Chimmy:*o.o's at the image names XD* Kenzen:I am very nervous Shane: FINALLY DONE! I hope it's good. Jason: It's funny how were all doing it tonight, when it's due by thursday. Dark: I might fix mine but meh. Kenzen:Hows mine Chimmy:*does her best not to get involve, but is still failing XD* YP: Hey, guys! I love writing! I can't wait to get into this camp! Ezekielguy: How do you guys like mine so far? Tdafan:Mine`s done! GM: Mine's done it'll be posted tomorrow my 7 page story. Tdafan:*watches a movie* Weblykinly: Hey, sorry I'm late but I'm here. CK11: *notices the absence of Nonny's story* He's probably writing it. Cards: Well, it's only Sunday, and it's due Thursday. I'm gonna finish my story tomorrow, that is if I don't have a lot of homework! CK11: I just write the story the day it is assigned to prevent homework from getting in the way. Cards: I'm trying to get my stories finished as soon as possible, because last season, I waited til' the last day or two until it was due, and I missed 3 stories last season, and that's what got me eliminated. CK11 (conf): At the beginning of last season, I counted Chimmy and Cards out. Mostly Cards because I saw Chimmy write. I still counted Cards out, but then he placed sixth. He's a good author overall. That means he'll be tough to beat. CK11: Same, but I only missed one. Cards: *goes to finish story* NIzzy: I usually finish my homework as soon as I get it, so I can spend more time writing my story over a couple of days. :D GM: My masterpiece is.... uhh *looks at it to choose* (XD) Tdafan:I personally think my story this week is better than both my stories last season CK11: Both your stories? *remembers when Tdafan technically saved him from elimination* Oh, yeah... Agreement on that. Tye: Wow, only 3 people haven't started their stories... and I'm one of them... I feel so special! =D (XD, I have started, but it's just not up here 'cuz I'm actually writing it.) Tdafan:I can`t wait for results! NIzzy: Me too. *hi-5's Tdafan* GM: The results should be soon. Tdafan:*eats some chips*I`m bored Dark: Hey TDAFAN theres a bazooka in the hosts lounge Dark:*concam* I thing i just sent a devil for a bomb Cards: I'm finished! GM: (CONF) I hope my team wins. Dark (CONF): eats a PB and J Cards: (CONF) I hope the Gophers win! Sorry Bass, but I'm cheering for my team. Last season, my team lost the first challenge, so this season, maybe my team can win the first challenge! Tdafan:I can tell it`s gonna be a close decision NIzzy: *nods* Chimmy:I think I already know which team's losing, but I can't be certain. Shane: (CONF) I really hope I don't go first. I'll be happy if my story gets a moderate review, though. Cards: I already know which team is going to win!!!! It's the team name here!!! Shane: (CONF) I hope we can we please hurry this up. The suspense is killing me! Also, I want to know the results tonight so I can write tommorow. I'm traveling tommorow and I won't be able to go online much, let alone, type for the compitition. *looks around* Now that I think about it, what's the point of a confessional? Everyone's gonna see it anyway. Shane: Sorry if I'm being rude. I'm so nervous. AAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! *runs in circles* CK11: *runs up to Nalyd's office but rembers remark* Oh, yeah. *gets caught by booby trap* AAGH! A BOOBY TRAP! Harold (CONF): *somehow in confessional* He said Boobies! Producer: Wrong tape! Darn it! (XD) Tdafan:*waits for results* Tye: Hey! No waiting for results until I'm done with my story! (XD) Dark:Tye it's fair because you will get an extra day or something because tomorrow is the results. Tye: I have another couple of hours. I do my best writing after everyone in my house is asleep, anyways. I don't really know why. (XD) Anonymos: I don't think the Typing Bass need to nominate anyone, as I am dropping out of the contest. The only reason I joined was so that I could win and prove to myself that I am actually a top author. I realize now that I already am, and don't need the title to prove it. And besides, with me in the running, I don't think I would've given the new contestants a fair chance. So, to the other authors, I wish you good luck; you'll need it in this contest. Tye: *jaw drops* Anonymos: I figured I'd get a reaction or two like that... Tye: You don't need to quit! At least stay in a week or two! (XD) Anonymos: *Shrugs.* I think I made the right decision. Shane: No you didn't. I want ''to compete against you. Please don't leave. Tye: See? No one wants you to leave. Stay in the competition and have fun writing, please? Chimmy:*sighs* If that's what you want, Nonny...*mutters under breath* There goes my bet with my friend...(XD JK) Anonymos: (Sighs.) No, I think I should go. Nalyd: Guys, follow me. Dark: Well then looks like I have to step it up if i want to say and I didn't know (well then I will have to make it better). Tdafan:Nonny,don't leave!You deserve it more than me I'll tell you what NIzzy: Nonny don't leave! :'( Challenge One Okay, since this is a new season, your first challenge is to write a new season premier! We've done new Total Drama Island premiers, but this week you need to write a new Total Drama Action premier! It needs to include all fourteen of the original competitors in season two. You can do any movie genre, any prize, any elimination, as long as it makes sense. You will be judged on creativity, originality, spelling, grammar, and how in-character the characters act. (Since the season one finale, not after all of the stuff in season two, so DJ doesn't have an alliance with Chef, Gwen and Trent are still dating, Harold isn't truly epic yet, etc.) The stories are due Thursday. Sunshine will judge the Gophers, Chimmy will judge the Bass. Judging Nalyd: This week, I will judge the Gophers, and Chimmy will judge the Bass. Judging will be done like last season (Not the score out of ten system.) Sunshine, Chimmy, you don't have to have all the reviews done at once, you could post one or two at a time if you want. Chimmy's Reviews (Bass) *'Benthegame:This story was funny in parts. For instance, I absolutely LOVED when Leshawna slapped Heather. However, PLEASE don’t use script format from now on. There were some grammar mistakes as well. *'Ezekielguy:'This story was hilarious! The random Alaskan bald man made me LOL, though it did seem a bit of a side-trip to the actual story. Poor Duncan! Unfortunatly, that’s all I have to say about it. You didn’t complete your story. *'Jason:'This story was pretty cool! Izzy was crazy, Lindsay was dumb, and everyone else seemed to be in character. Katie coming back really surprised me! However, you had some grammar mistakes. You shouldn’t put more than one individual talking in the same paragraph, which you did many times. *'Kenzen:'This was awesome! I absolutely loved everything Lindsay said, and Duncan was as awesome as ever. However, you had a ton of grammer issues. The beginnings of sentences weren’t capitalized, people spoke more than once in a paragraph, and so on and so on. *'NIzzy:'This story was really nice! Izzy smashing her guitar on Heather’s head was too funny! However, I’m subtracting points for eliminating Duncan. XD. JK, BTW, but I did notice that you forgot some commas in places. *'Shane:'This is just an awesome story, though I thought you were calling Harold a nerd-ette for a while XD. You gave me a new nickname for Owen, made me laugh at Lindsay and Beth, and I practically died of laughter at the Ezekiel reference. It’s funny at the rendezvous part, because I always joke with my friends about how it’s spelled. The macaroni part connects to my life as well. However, you were missing some commas, and I think you had some spelling mistakes too, ironically. * '''Tdafan: This is an OK story, but….you still had a lot of grammar mistakes. The commas seemed to be everywhere, the beginnings of sentences weren’t capitalized, and all in all, the story seemed a bit short. *'Tdifan:' From what I can see, it was a funny and good story....just not complete. *'Tyedye:' First of all, let me make something clear: I’m pretty sure you amazed us all by finishing your story at 12:30 in the morning. Duncan’s line about cars made me LOL, and I loved the Survivor reference. I personally liked the new voting system better than the old one. You had some slight grammar and spelling mistake, but that is inevitable when rushing. Nalyd's Reviews (Gophers) *'Anonymos '- The story started off really great, all the characters being used very well! However, the silent movie, while a unique choice, hurt the story as it really didn't have much potential. The challenge didn't ruin the story, but I don't know how much it really helped you... The story got better near the end, but I think it ended kind of weakly. Overall, everyone stayed in character which is awesome, very original, great grammar, and spelling, and this story was a pleasure to read. *'Cards777' - The beginning was a lot like the real series, specifically Justin, Beth, and Trent. I liked Lindsay missing Tyler, though. I like the challenge idea. The snowball challenge was a great idea. I wish you'd made up Christmas carols instead of existing ones, but it's fine - This isn't Total Drama Carols. The story was original and creative, but their were problems with spelling and grammar. *'COKEMAN11' - I liked the recap, very funny! Everything before the theme song was great! A girl named Matt... Awesome! The rest of the chapter's content was great, but the ending seemed a little rushed. I think that if you added some content to it, this story would be one of the best this week. *'Darkdonpatch '- Script stories are not allowed in Total Drama Author, however since I forgot to put that in the challenge, I can't deduct for it... The grammar wasn't very good and neither was spelling. *'GM' - The plot to this was quite original and creative. I think everyone was in character. Not many notable grammar or spelling problems. *'KoopaKidJr. '- This story started out without the introduction, and I think you needed one. The rest of the story had the characters very in character. I knew you'd be good at standard format instead of script. Very creative and original. But the ending seemed rushed, as the elimination happened right at the end of the challenge. *'Turnertang' - The grammar error you usually have is ending a quote with a period. The story seemed too short and rushed to be finished. I hope you work on grammar and completeness of the story for next time. *'Weblykinly' - Script stories are not allowed in Total Drama Author, however since I forgot to put that in the challenge, I can't deduct for it... There were grammar problems throughout. *'YoshiPerson' - Don't worry about indenting, it isn't necessary. The challenge was very well written, and very creative and very original and I really like it! Well done! And the Winner is... Nalyd: Chimmy and Sunshine, who do you think should be the winning team? Chimmy:I think the Gophers! Nalyd: I agree, so the Gophers win! (I'd wait for Sunshine, but I don't think she's on...) The best of the worst is... Tyedye! Well done Tyedye, I'll let you and the Bass talk for a while and decide who to nominate. Tdafan:*is scared*Don`t nominate me Shane: I'm a tad scared too. Tye: Alrighty, Bass, let's do this quick, simple, and in a TDI manner. Vote for one person you think should be in the bottom two, and then the two people with the most votes will be my choice. My vote goes for Tdifan. Sorry, but you didn't finish your story. Shane: Sorry, but my vote goes to Zeke. You didn't complete your story dude. I'm very sorry. Jason: Zeke. Tdafan:*sighs*This is hard but Zeke(CONF)It was hard to vote for one of my closest friends Elimination Ceremony One The Bass: *walk into the main room of the library and line up in front of Nalyd* Nalyd: Okay... Tyedye, first nominee and why. (Nonny's quit is not official until the elimination ceremony) (CONF)Kenzen:I admit i was scared I thought I was a meh author but if i go first i will admit i will be sad but i will admit i thought i did good with my story this week Tye: Tdifan. She didn't complete her story. Nalyd: Second nominee and why, please. Tye: Zeke, he also had an unfinished story. Nalyd: Okay... Tdifan, Zeke, step forward... Now, Tdifan, why do you deserve to stay? Tdifan: I think I deserve to stay because even though I don't have much time to finish stories, I still love writing and this competition has improved my writing so much! Take a look at my first couple stories on the first season, and then look at my (fraction of a) story here. Which one's better? XD Seriously. You can see how much I've improved. Also, being the runner-up of the first season and making it to the final 5 in the second season, I might have a shot at getting far this season, too. I'd really like to make it farther than last season (XD That was a fail last season), but if I don't I'll accept it and move on. *takes a bow* Nalyd: Tdifan, I can't count previous seasons in determining things... Zeke, why do you deserve to stay? (Kenzen:So everyone else is safe) (Nalyd: Unless I think somebody else should have gone...) Zeke: Well, this may not change much...But I had the whole story written down on a pad of paper. I just never had enough time to get it all down. I had schoolwork, family events, blah blah blah. Nalyd: Thank you... *pull out cell phone* Nonny, get down to the main room, I need to talk to you immediately. Anonymos: (Bursts in.) Sorry, I'm late. Nalyd: Nonny... Do you want to stay and compete, or walk out the door there. *Points to door* Anonymos: I feel it would be best for me to go, but all of my competition urges me to go on competing, I have decided to... go. Sorry to all who wanted me to stay, but I feel that this is the right thing to do. Nalyd: Well, who am I to stop you? Good-bye, Nonny. You're a good author. Now you need to walk down the Book Check-Out of Shame, and ride the Public Bus of Losers. Anonymos: Bus? Oh, no, I don't take the bus. (Gets dragged onto the bus.) Evidently I do... Bye, all!! Nalyd: Tdifan, Zeke, you're safe... for now... Week Two Chat Nalyd: Challenge soon. NIzzy: Last time on-! Wait I'm not the host... (XD) Koops: Priceless NIzzy! Priceless!!! NIzzy: *backs away from Koops* Chimmy:I can't believe Nonny's gone, but oh well! Good luck to the rest of you! Weblykinly: After what happened yesterday, I really need to try harder and be as careful as I can. Koops: I can't believe we lost Nonny, and we won!!! NIzzy: *sigh* ... Jason: I'm nervous about the next challenge. NIzzy: Yeah... GM: NONNY IS GONE!!! NIzzy: ... Dark: Whats wrong Nizzy? YP: We won, and yet lost a player... Ironic, isn't it? Let's win, Gophers!!!!! Dark: I know YP now I think we are the Screaming Gaffers now Shane: May we please push the date back until Friday or Saturda? I won't be able to get my story up until then. I understand if you can't, though. CK11: Done. It's a continuation of a story Sprink describes as "very sweet." I'm thinking of putting the original up on the fanfic wiki as a one-shot. ... *goes to do so* Tdafan:*sighs*I can't believe Nonny quit,he probably would've won this time CK11: Yeah, and I'd get 2nd, 3rd, or 4th. Wait, no, save fourth for Turnertang. He's gotten it every time he's competed. So I'd get 2nd, 3rd, or possibly 5th if Nonny didn't quit. But I'm not suggesting I'll win...or am I? (XD) Tdafan:I know I won't win,but as long as I get to the merge,I'll be fine Cards: I don't know what I'll place this season, as long as I get my stories finished, I might do better than last season. Speaking of finishing my story, *starts story* Kenzen:Can we add a character to it if so like make me Izzy's Husband in the story CK11: Husband? O.O Anyway, who likes my story? Tdafan:Haven't read it,Check out mine please CK11: It's funny. Tdafan:Mine?Anyway,yours was good.I liked it.LOL his secret gaming clan CK11: Yeah, yours is funny. I almost forgot to put that in but then I remembered his TDI Interactive Bio... Challenge Two This week you need to write about a TDI character's holiday break! They can celebrate Christmas, Hanukkah, Kwanza, New Year's, or Boxing Day! The stories will be judged on grammar, spelling, and creativity! We ask that you do not do a parody of a holiday story. Script stories are strictly prohibited. Stories are due Thursday! Cards777's Story COKEMAN11's Story "I thought you celebrated Hanukkah!" (A continuation of the GwenXNoah story I wrote last season) Gwen had gotten used to Noah living in her neighborhood. Her father had become Noah’s father’s colleague. And Gwen’s mom and Noah’s mom were in a book club. So what were Gwen and Noah doing? They ate at a restaurant, did a science project, and discussed people, ones in their school, ones from Total Drama, and especially Trent. You could say Gwen had found a new boyfriend. Almost. Gwen’s first Christmas since TDA ended was starting. All of the girls started wearing snow globe earrings, Christmas-y shirts and socks, snowflake necklaces – all except Gwen. All she wanted for Christmas was to get rid of her brother, and to kill Chris McLean. But that would be murder. Noah had gotten the notice about Total Drama: the Musical. You might say he was excited, but he mostly wasn’t. Too much Chris, Noah thought. He had gotten over his laziness. Now was the time where all of the boys would look through magazines and go on the internet to search for video games and junk (that they probably wouldn’t need). All except Noah. He just wanted books, a car, and maybe a cat. And, secretly, a game to play with his underground gaming clan. But other than that, he wanted to know what to get Gwen for Hanukkah. What he didn’t realize was that Gwen was Christian. Gwen knew Noah liked books, and knew he wanted a pet. Fish won’t do it, neither will any type of reptile… Gwen thought while shopping. She didn’t know that Noah wanted a cat. Gwen had thought about a kitten, but that meant the money for adoption, then rabies shots, de-worming, and other things. Gwen picked up a couple of books, Dragon Quest III: The Final Quest For A Dragon, a gift card to the Eastern Toronto Animal Shelter and left. Noah knew Gwen was goth. He knew Gwen didn’t want much. But he thought about being a goth girl; what would Noah like if he were goth? Noah thought about some amethyst earrings. That seemed appropriate. He also got her some purple hair dye, as they were all out of teal hair dye. He exited the store. On the third day of Hanukkah, Noah came over with Gwen’s gift. “Christmas gifts so early?” Gwen asked when Noah was at the door. “I thought you celebrated Hanukkah!” Noah was confused. “Noah, it’s sweet of you to have thought about me for a gift,” Gwen commented, “but I’m not Jewish. No Hanukkah for this girl.” Gwen smiled and hugged Noah. Noah seemed confused. “Um…thanks…?” Noah said, a little unsure. “But I’ll wait ‘till Christmas. Our stone at the park?” “Our stone at the park.” Gwen smiled. It was finally Christmas day. Everyone received their gifts. Gwen got a puppy for Christmas from her family. She cried. She never knew about a pet, or thought about one. “A dog seems just perfect.” Gwen thanked her parents. Noah got a new computer, the newest one that he had always wanted since it was announced. He didn’t cry like Gwen did with her puppy, but he was happy. He also got a few books from his favorite series, The 43 Leads. “Now to meet up with Gwen.” Noah smiled and headed out the door at 2:10 P.M. Gwen was waiting at their “special” rock. “What took you so long?” Gwen playfully pushed Noah. “Life,” Noah smiled, “it gave me many gifts.” “Life gave me a puppy!” Gwen smiled. “Awesome!” Noah exclaimed. Gwen laughed. “Merry Christmas, Noah.” She gave him the bag of gifts. Noah gasped. “Dragon Quest III? How’d you know I wanted that?” “I know a guy.” Gwen smiled. “Thanks for the books and the gift card, too.” Noah handed Gwen her presents, looking a little unsure. “Don’t hit me, I wasn’t sure what to get you.” “Purple hair dye,” Gwen said, looking at the dye. “Nice. And…amethyst earrings?” Noah nodded. “These must have cost a fortune! Thank you so much, Noah!” She kissed him on the nose. …................................ There was an awkward moment of silence for about a minute. Finally, Noah spoke up. “Merry Christmas.” And with that, the duo continued their best Christmases, respectively. THE END Darkdonpatch's Story Wait this isn't thanks giving! (Owens and Izzy very awesome Christmas) On a Dark Christmas Eve.... "Hey Izzy can't you wait it's almost Christmas! "says Owen who is very excited. "I know Owen can't you wait?Because I can't in fact I want to open my presents now!" Izzy said with happiness. Owen say,"Well Izzy It is almost time for Christmas!" " Remember last years Christmas?" Izzy says with glee. "The Christmas Reunion? Owen says,then Izzy nods."The one we told are engagement to? Izzy says "Yes Owen man I can't believe that we can't see Duncan tomorrow." Owen says confused "Why can't we see Duncan? "Remember he went to China to .......uhhhh steal that Jade dragon?" Izzy says. "I can see the news now Canadian Millionaire steals the Jade Dragon," Owen says depressed. Izzy says " I know your sad Owen you haven't seen him for 1 year now." "Well at least we can see everyone else now,right? Owen said happily. "Well come on it's time to go to bed now Owen." Izzy said tiredly. "Okay",then Owen goes to bed to wait for tomorrow. They then went to sleep,but they didn't know that there was a blizzard coming.Then later they woke up to find a message that says that no one can come. "Aw,man no ones coming Iz." says Owen who sounds depressed. "Well we can open are presents now Big O." says Izzy. "Okay, Izzy!" *Owen open Izzy's presents and he got a chainsaw*," Uhhhhh thanks Izzy." *Izzy opens here present and got a coupon at Psychos R U* "Awwwwww Thanks Big O,now lets have a snow ball fight!" *then they had a snow ball fight and they lived happily ever after, oh and Izzy won 824 to 1* "Owen, Is that a car?" Izzy points to a fast car. "You'll never take me alive coppers!" said some guy in a car. "Is that Duncan?"then the car stopped and he opened his window. "Yo,Owen why are you in China town?" Duncan said with a very serious look. "We have no idea ,but Izzy wanted to come here here and......" Owen said. "Heh are you married yet with Izzy?" Duncan said . Owen said "yes I am,thank you.Are you with Courtney?" "Not yet me and her haven't had a good relationship yet shes always yelling at my mistakes." Owen said "Wasn't there coppers?" Duncan said "Nope just playing a prank ,but I can't stay with Miss Bossy of Canada over there." "Oh,do you want to stay with us for Christmas,Duncan?" Izzy butted in. "Sure why not?" Duncan got out of his car. -They all went inside- "Whoa Izzy This isn't Thanksgiving!" Duncan said while looking at the feast. " I know Duncan ,but you know Owen he eats about everything!" Izzy says with no emotion what so ever. -They both looks at the food and half of it is gone!- "That food was so healthy " said and barely awake Owen. -Then Duncan and Izzy drew all over Owen and then laugh- "AHAHAHAHAH that was so good" laughs Duncan. "I know I know man this was like this time when.... -One very long and boring story later- And thats how I became a world class paint ball gunner!!" said Izzy. -Duncan and Owen were now asleep- "Oh it's bed time already" Izzy said then she felled asleep. "Wow that was one strangely awesome Christmas and no Chris in sight" Chef said while closing the book. "What did you say Chef? " Said Chris. "Uhhhh that your awesome?" Chef said while lying. "Okay Chef" Chris said and left. "That was a close one!" Chef said THE END Author's note "Unless If i get voted off it's not...Holy Sh*T I broke the 4th wall...oh well." GM's Story A Christmas In Juvi "I have a visitor? I never have visitors!" Duncan yelled at the cop. “Sit down and shut it!” The cop yelled back at Duncan as he sat down. “Okay, Mr. Meanie,” Duncan growled as a familiar lady sat down. “Hello, Duncan,” the lady said to Duncan. “Who are you?” Duncan asked the lady. “Courtney,” Courtney said to Duncan glaring. “You?” Duncan glared back at Courtney. “Yeah, you know how Christmas is coming?” Courtney said to Duncan. “Yeah,” Duncan said glaring. “Use the million bucks to get out of juvi,” Courtney explained to Duncan. “I spent it,” Duncan said to Courtney. “What?” Courtney said confused. “I spent it,” Duncan replies to Courtney. “On what?” Courtney said, looking mad. “Getting me in juvi,” Duncan said to Courtney. “You’re crazy!!” Courtney screamed at Duncan. “I know, I know,” Duncan repeated five times. “Good, because you are here for Christmas,” Courtney growled at Duncan. “Okay, then,” Duncan said to Courtney and walked away. “What a jerk,’ Courtney growled and walked away. “Get over here Duncan,” the cop shouted. “Fine,” Duncan said, walking to the cop. “We’re putting up Christmas trees,” the cop said to Duncan. “I’ll pass,” Duncan said walking away. “But, if you do it, you get out of juvi,” the cop explained to Duncan. “I’m coming,” Duncan said following the cop. “Okay, here is the tree,” the cop said grumbling. “It’s metal,” Duncan said confused. “I know, its juvi,” the cop explained to Duncan. “Okay now put up the ornaments,” the cop yelled at Duncan. “I’ll put up the ornaments,” Duncan grumbled as he put up the ornaments. “Do that!” the cop said getting other people to put up ornaments. “No way!” A voice yelled. “Get over there, Trent!” The cop yelled at Trent. “Okay!” The voice yelled again. “Whoa, Trent,” Duncan said confused as a boy with the orange hoodie. “You’re not Trent,” Duncan said turning toward the tree. “I’m Brent,” Brent explained to Duncan. “Who?” Duncan said confused. “Brent!! From Total Drama Reality,” Brent said to Duncan. “I’m Trent,” another guy walking in with an orange and camo shirt. “Who! What! Hey!” Duncan said confused and then shouting. “Hello?” Trent said to Duncan. “How are you in here? Wait, who are you and what have you done with Trent?” Duncan said putting a candy cane on the tree. “I’m Trent and I’m here because……….,” Trent said, stopping as Brent accidentally pushed the tree. “Dude!” Duncan yelled as the tree hit the ground. “Ya know?” Trent asked to Brent. “What?” Brent replied to that question staring at the tree. “This would make a great Christmas card,” Trent replied to Brent as Duncan was glaring at both of them. “Why are you glaring at me?” Brent asked Duncan. “Because you knocked down the Christmas tree!!” Duncan yelled at Brent kneeling to the ground. “What happened?” The cop asked running into the room. “This is what happened!!” Duncan yelled then turning to Brent. “You!!” Duncan yelled at Brent. "Well, I wish you a Very Merry Christmas and A Happy New Year!! Just don't celebrate in Juvi," Trent said as Brent got a broom and started cleaning up. THE END!! KoopaKidJr.'s Story Great Minds Think Alike: Starring Duncan and Courtney It was December 25, 2009, and Duncan's alarm clock went off. "I gotta call Courtney.", Duncan said to himself. Duncan did just that. He picked up his cell phone and called his Courtney. She quickly answered the phone. "Hello? Oh hey Dunky!!!", Courtney said to Duncan from the other side of the phone. "Wanna come over to my place so we can celebrate Christmas?", Duncan asked Courtney from his side of the phone. "Sure, I'll be right there!", Courtney said. She hung up the phone and rushed to Duncan's house to celebrate Christmas with him. She made it to Duncan's house in a matter of seconds. "Hey Princess, come on in!", Duncan politely said to Courtney. Before they started to talk about other things, they went to open the presents. Duncan gave his first present to Courtney, while she gave her first present to Duncan. Turnertang's Story Weblykinly's Story Owen's Christmas Spectacular! Owen wakes up and runs downstairs and says "Merry Christmas". Although, his holiday wasn't the merriest or at least the beginning. "Guess what Santa got me.......... a lump of coal", Owen yells. "Ha Ha", his snotty brother laughed. "Whatever Cole, time to open presents!" Owen shouted. He glanced under the tree and cries. Then before Owen could say anything his mom rushed downstairs. "Owen, are you alright?", his mom quick asked. "Yes, I just wanted a plain Cheeseburger from Cole & he gave me nothing", Owen cried. "It's OK honey. Cole got ketchup from us and we got you Steak.", His mom said. Owen stopped crying and smiled. "At least someone got me something", Owen said rubbing it in Cole's face. "Hey, what's all the racket?", his dad said as he fell down the stairs. Owen's father slowly gets up, to fall down again. "Owen didn't get a cheeseburger from Cole", his mom replied. "WHAT? That's absolutely awful!", his dad yelled. "Who cares about about frickin cheeseburgers? I for one don't. You all are a bunch of nutjobs", Cole yelled. "What did you just call me", his dad questioned. "A NUTJOB, idiot!", Cole replied. "Calm down. Let's have some fun", Owen shouted. "You started it in the first place, Owen!", Cole quickly said back. "Whatever, let's sing!" They all started singing Jingle Bells and O Food of Trees besides Cole. Cole was wondering what O Food of Trees was. And, how his family could be more retarded than they are now. "Oh my gosh! It's time for food eating contest!", Owen yelled. "To think we almost missed it! That's just plain awful", Owen's mom said. You see instead of having a normal tradition like having a big breakfast. Owen and his family had a food eating contest. That Cole would actually participate in. What the maing goal was to eat the whole christmas feast the fastest and get a have $5 gift card to McDonalds to celebrate the victory. (FEC is short for Food Eating Contest) "I love FEC, it's the best part of the day. There's 5 Cheeseburgers, 2 Hot Dogs, 3 Chicken Breasts, 1 Box of Garlic Mashed Potatos and 10 Cookies for dessert", Owen said cheerfully. "I forgot the meal was that big! I've been kinda trying to lose weight. But, this year I'll win", Cole says proudly. "I don't know Cole", his father groaned. They all set the big table. Now, their all ready to start. "OK, since I tied for 1st last year. I'll do the countdown! In 5,4,3,2,1......YUM!", Owen yelled. Now, the contest was on. Owen was gulping them down, Owen's Mom ate faster than I've ever seen a fat lady eat, Owen's Father was having 10 of a regular portion bites and putting them into one and Cole was eating like a regular person in a food eating contest. 5 minutes later....... The competiton was rising with 5 Cookies for Owen, 2 Chicken Breasts for Owen's Father, 1 Box of Garlic Mashed Potatos. And, well Cole had so much to eat you wouldn't want to know. It was really down to Owen & Owen's Mom. Owen now had 3 Cookies and his mom had half the box. It's Owen, Mom, Owen, Mom, Owen, Mom, Owen, Mom. The Winner is: OWEN! One strange, tall man walked in the room. "You Owen, just won the record for eating that much food the fastest!", the strange man said. "I did?", Owen replied. "Yeah, I'm the record person. I find every record and we always observe your house for FEC", the record dealer said. "That's AWESOME! How fast did I go?", Owen anxiously asked. "6 minutes and 23 seconds", the record dealer replied. "This is the best christmas ever!" THE END YoshiPerson's Story Benthegame's Story Cody was in the kitchen writing his Christmas List. He wanted lots of video games. And the new Calcu9001. All together it cost about 7,000 dollars. "Darn! If only I won TDI" he groaned. He sat there for a while thinking of ways to help his mother pay off the gifts. "I got it!" he said. "I'll ask Duncan for 8,000 dollars. That works out." So Cody left to go to Duncan's house. After the third season, all the contestants of the series moved into the same neighborhood as Cody. TBC. Ezekielguy's Story Ezekiel's Chanuka Ezekiel and his brother, Joseph were bored to death as they're mother taught them math. "See?" she said, trying to get the boys to understand, "If you add one, a number will go up one higher!" "But," asked Joseph, "What would happen if we added two?" "Oh, the earth would probably explode." said his mother. "Anymore questions? No? Oh...OY! We're out of time! Come, boys! It's time to light the Menorah!" Ezekiel and Joseph cheered. They were so glad that school would be done for a very long time, and then come back again. But they were completely clueless why. When they asked they're father, we would respond with, "Because all teachers are women, right? Everyone knows that! So, since the women are so weak, they can have time to relax!" Ezekiel really wasn't sure about this. His mother had saved him from a huge Polar Bear when he was six, and all he could do the whole time was cry. (IN THE WORKS) Jason's Story I orginally posted this on the fanfic wiki. I thought It'd be good for this challenge. Her Christmas tree gleamed in her eyes. Izzy was fascinated by how fast the tree's lights flashed. She would follow each one and see what lights flashed when. She would sit there for hours, staring at the tree in amazement. “Izzy,” Her adoptive mom called her. “Hold on, hold on,” Izzy said, putting one finger in the air, symbolizing “one minute”. “Whoa.” Izzy said in aw. She bolted up the stairs, from the basement, huffing and puffing, she asks if she was out of time. “Honey it's okay, you don't look so fine.” “Oh mom, I'm fine.” Izzy said, plopping herself on a stool, next to Sierra. Sierra was Izzy's cousin, her real cousin. “Who's ready for Christmas Karaoke?” Izzy's adoptive dad said. Izzy eagerly raised her hand, wailing it in the air wildly. “How about Sierra? Would you like to?” Dad asks them. “Sure.” Sierra says, willingly. She walks up into the center of the room and takes the microphone. Izzy slams her hands on the table and stomps her feet on the ground. “Honey, don't throw a tantrum.” Mom says. “BUT I WANTED TO GO!!!” Izzy whines like a little baby. “I want to wish you a merry Christmas, I want to wish you a merry Christmas, I want to wish you a merry Christmas, from the bottom of my heaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaart!” Sierra sings. “Okay, girls, I think it's time for bed.” “That means Santa will be coming sooner!” Izzy exclaimed. “Yes, so get to bed.” Izzy's mom said softly. Izzy ran to her room, with Sierra following her. “Honey, you stay with the kids, I'll get the presents?” The dad asked the mom. “Sure.” She agreed, then walked into Sierra and Izzy's room. “Okay girls, Santa won't come if you two aren't sleeping,” She says. “Okay,” Sierra says happily, then she rolls over and goes to bed. “Izzy, now you have to go to sleep.” “Fine.” Izzy says. She turns over on her stomach and pretends to sleep. Here mom slowly walks out of the room not closing the door. Izzy rolled over and looked in front of her. The T. V's light distorted the room color from pink to blue. Izzy slowly crept from her bed to the door. She peeked out and saw the Christmas tree. Izzy couldn't help but get amazed. “Izzy, wake up, or move.” Her dad said, repeatedly hitting her with the edge of the door. Izzy passed out right at the door and nobody could get in. She lie there in a crumpled heap, until Sierra kicked her out of her way to get to the presents. Sierra ran after the big blue box. She tore it open to reveal a Barbie Dream house. “EEEEEEEEE!” Sierra squealed. Then she read the tag: “From Santa, To Izzy”. Sierra looked at Izzy with a evil grin. She hugged the box and said “Mine!” Izzy arose from her position and ran at Sierra. “That's my Barbie Triple Double Deluxe Dream Suite House!” Izzy screamed. “No it's not!” Sierra fought back. They started rolling around with each other in their arms. Soon, they both rolled into the Christmas tree, causing it to hit the fire place, therefore, creating a fire. “OH MY GOSH. HONEY, GET THE KIDS!” Mom yells. The dad grabs Sierra and runs out the door with her. Izzy stands there, staring at the fire. “Whoa.” She said in amazement. She tries to poke the fire, but before that can happen, her mom grabs her and bolts out the door. That day, Izzy or Sierra didn't open any presents. Well, Sierra opened Izzy's Barbie Triple Double Deluxe Dream Suite House. Luckily, Izzy ran in a grabbed it before the firemen got their. That was one Christmas gone bad. Kenzen's Story NOTE: The Gallery has spoilers to my story File:Duncan_15.jpg|Duncan File:Courtney_15.jpg|Courtney File:Izzy_15.jpg|Izzy File:Kenzen_15.png|Kenzen (Spink desing recolor) File:Eva_15.jpg|Eva (NOTE: She is holding a dog toy) File:Noah_15.jpg|Noah File:DJ_15.jpg|DJ Katie (Still working on her pic) NIzzy's Story "Tyson! It’s Christmas!" A tall blonde girl wearing a Santa costume shouted as she ran into the room filled with festive decorations. "Yeah, yeah it is..." He said with a slightly disappointed face on. "Lindsay... Merry Christmas." He said whilst putting up Christmas decorations. The room was filled with festive colors, everywhere you turned the walls sparkled with green and red tinsel. "You okay?" She asked as she knelt down and put her hand on his shoulder. "Y-Yeah...I'm fine." He replied and smiled at her. "Well, c'mon we need to get these decorations up!" Tyler said. "Okay!" She replied and threw her arms around him and they smiled sweetly at each other. "This is gonna be the best Christmas ever!" She said. "If only it were..." Tyler whispered under his breathe. "Hmm? What did you say?" Said Lindsay. "Oh, it’s nothing..." He replied and stood up to finish the decorations. "Tyson, wait! I mean Tyler!" She said as he turned to face her. "Can I do the tree decorations, please?!" She asked whilst staring at him with cute puppy dog eyes. "Sure!" He answered. "Just be careful." He said and walked out of the room. Lindsay quickly ran around gathering tinsel and other decorations. "Okay...How do I do this again?" She whispered to herself. She stepped onto a step ladder to help her reach the top of the tree but suddenly a young boy wearing a red Christmas sweater ran into the room and glared at Lindsay noticing her wearing a Santa costume. "You're one of Santa's helpers aren't you?!" He shouted. "Uhh...No but-." Lindsay was interrupted by the young boy having a tantrum. "WHY DIDN'T YOU GET ME A BIKE LAST CHRISTMAS?!" He screamed at the top of his voice and pushed the tree over causing it to land on Lindsay. "Arggghhhhh!" She screamed just at that moment Tyler burst into the room. "What the heck is going on?!" He shouted. "Santa didn't get me a bike and it’s all her fault!" The little boy shouted and pointed at Lindsay underneath the Christmas tree. "Lindsay!" Tyler exclaimed and lifted up the Christmas tree. "You okay?" He asked. Lindsay got up and rubbed her head. "Oww...Yeah I'm fine. Who is that?" She asked. Tyler glanced at the young boy. "That is my second cousin Matt." He said. "Come on Matt, into the other room." He said. Matt pulled an unsatisfied face and left the room. "Kids, huh?" Tyler said with a chuckle. Shane's Story Tdafan123's Story Christmas With the EEE Twins It was freezing outside in the December snow. The snow like a blanket,filled driveways and roads. There were two particular houses,right next to each other,one blue,one green,that had two girls living there that spent each and every hour of every day together that were about to have a Christmas adventure. It was December the 24th and Katie,a skinny girl with black hair tied up into two black ponytails walked out her front door and looked at the glistening snow. She walked over to the green house next to her and knocked on it. The person that opened it was...er...plump and like her had black hair tied into two ponytails. They hugged and gave out an earsplitting,"EEEE!" The plump girl's father,a man that was tall and balding,who didn't like the "EEE" sound they make sighed and said,"Just let her in!You don't have to act as dolphins!" "Oh my gosh!Daddy!Why are you so mean?"Sadie half exclaimed,half asked. "Look,Sadie,I love you but I just don't like it when you...you know...",he then made a sound that sounded like a dying whale. Katie giggled,"You do it wrong Mr. Robinson",and they did it again to show him how it's done. Sadie's dad said,"Ok,have fun you two." The two best friends ran outside and looked around at the gleaming blanket of snow. Suddenly,a small fairie popped out of nowhere,"Hello you two". It frightened them both,causing them to scream. The fairie chuckled and said,"I am Gavin,the fairie". They both waved and Katie exclaimed,Oh my gosh!Sadie!He's sooooo cute!" The fairie blushed and said,"Follow me,you two". They followed him into a small cave,there they saw St. Nick himself,sitting on a seat of snow. "Ho Ho Ho!"he exclaimed. "SANTA!"Sadie screamed and hopped onto his lap. Santa grunted when she got on him and asked,while holding back pain,"What do you want for Christmas?" Sadie smiled and said,"I want these pearl blue and gold earrings,and to save you the time,Katie wants that,too". Then,Sadie woke up. She looked at her clock:6:45,Dec.25th 2009 She smiled and said,"Katie,wake up",she shook her and Katie woke up as if being sprung to life. "What Sadie?"She asked,rubbing her eyes. "IT'S CHRISTMAS!!!" Sadie screamed. Katie smiled and exclaimed,"Lets go downstairs and see what we got!" They sped down the spiral staircase of Sadie's house. When they got down,they saw Katie and Sadies' parents talking at the kitchen table. "Merry Christmas girls",said Sadies' mom,hugging the girls. "Go look what you got",said Katies' dad as they sccuried to the Christmas tree. They opened two small boxes and in them were what they each wanted for Christmas,pearl blue and gold earrings. When they saw what they got,they put them on and EEE'd together. Sadies' dad made the same sound he made in Sadie's dream and Katie giggled saying,"Mr.Robinson!You do it wrong!" The End! Tdifan1234's Story A Very Courtney Christmas (Coming soon!) Tyedye's Story